細菌汚染 (Saikin Osen)
Original Ver.= and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Kanimiso-P (music, lyrics) * Deino (video) |links = }} Background The song was uploaded to Niconico Video on February 3, 2012 and has gained over 700,000 views since. Its YouTube upload (uploaded by Deino) has over 6,000,000 views. The lyrics are vague, but a common interpretation is that the song is about a girl being bullied by her classmates. The song is considered "Nightmare Fuel" due to the disturbing and menacing, yet interesting style of the 3DPV. One other theory people will say is that the girl had an illness, that wasn't contagious but many stayed away from her for it, and she got depressed and one lyric in which she says they can't even die with grace possibly means she forced them to die with her. The "person" in the video is not Hatsune Miku, but Calne Ca, an officially recognized derivative created by Deino. Preceeding and succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |human = |author = KL |category = Human cover |title = KL's Cover |description = A cover by KL in celebration of earning 1,000 subscribers. |color = #710709; color:#40c8d8}} }} |-|High Resolution Ver.= and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Kanimiso-P (music, lyrics) * Deino (video) |links = }} Background This version of the song was uploaded to Niconico Video on February 10, 2012 and has gained over 100,000 views since. Its YouTube upload (uploaded by Deino) has over 1,000,000 views. It is noticeably less popular than the original version. An instrumental of this version was also never released, it was uploaded on Deino's NicoNicoDouga account, rather than Kanimiso-P's account, and it was never available for sale, which could contribute to lesser amount of views and derivatives. Although the title of the video, on YouTube, says "(High Resolution)", this version has a few lines of lyrics which are different than in the original upload, and the melody is quite different, which makes this version more of a self-remix of some sorts. The lyrics are vague, but a common interpretation is that the song is about a girl being bullied by her classmates. The song is considered "Nightmare Fuel" due to the disturbing and menacing, yet interesting style of the 3DPV. One other theory people will say is that the girl had an illness, that wasn't contagious but many stayed away from her for it, and she got depressed and one lyric in which she says they can't even die with grace possibly means she forced them to die with her. The "person" in the video is not Hatsune Miku, but Calne Ca, an officially recognized derivative created by Deino. Preceeding and succeeding versions Lyrics External links * mathru Net (web page) * Dwango * DeviantArt - Illustration * DeviantArt - Illustration promotoing the Remix * DeviantArt - Illustration promoting the CM * Piapro - Illustration * Piapro - Illustration promoting the Remix * Piapro - Illustration promoting the CM * Pixiv - Illustration * Pixiv - Illustration promoting the Remix * Pixiv - Illustration promoting the CM * Spotify * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * VocaDB - Remix * * Offvocal * Amazon (FR) * Amazon (JP) * Amazon (US) * Recochoku es:Saikin Osen Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs